Classroom Love
by Demented Dope
Summary: Plot: Kagome is a teacher. Rin is in her class. Rin is Sesshomaru’s real daughter her mom is Kagura. She didn’t want her so Sesshomaru got custody. Sesshomaru and Kagome meet at a school function. Rin being as innocent as she is asks kagome to eat dinner
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new Fic! Sess-Kag I Just love Sess-Kag Fics! Squeals lol

Plot: Kagome is a teacher. Rin is in her class. Rin is Sesshomaru's real daughter her mom is Kagura. She didn't want her so Sesshomaru got custody. Sesshomaru and Kagome meet at a school function. Rin being as innocent as she is asks kagome to eat dinner with them after making sure it was ok with Sesshomaru. Kagome accepts … slowly falls in love with Sesshomaru. This is a very Brief summary! Sorry

Chapter One –Classroom Love

"Mama wake up. I had a nightmare again" a young boy was shaking his mama.

"Hmm" the blob under the covers opened her eyes. "Get in Shippo." Kagome pulled back the covers to let in her little son in.

"Thanks Mama." Shippo snuggled up to her.

"Get some sleep hunny. Tomorrow is the first day of school."

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She shut off her alarm and got out of bed while trying to not wake Shippo up.

She went into the bathroom to do her daily routine of getting ready to face the day. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and got dressed. When she was done in the bathroom she looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

"Shippo hunny wake up. You have to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes mama..." Kagome sighed she thought Shippo would be happy about his first day of kindergarten.

"Hunny its your first day of kindergarten! You should be excited!"

Shippo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh yeah it is I completely forgot about it! I gotta get dressed." He jumped down off of the bed and ran to his closet in his room.

Kagome giggled _'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful son?'. _She sighed. "Better go start breakfast."

Kagome made her way downstairs to start cooking. "SHIPPO DO YOU WANT EGGS OR PANCAKES?" She yelled up the stars.

" PANCAKES PLEASE."

Kagome headed back to the kitchen where she whipped up pancakes for her and her son.

When she got breakfast done Shippo walked downstairs dressed in a mini suit that was the a dark green with a red tie that he had in his hand.

"Mama I cant get my tie on right.. can you help me?" He looked so cute that Kagome had to giggle.

" Of course hunny." Kagome fixed his tie for him.she noticed that he still had in his green ribbon he always wore when he was younger.

"Shippo are you going to wear your ribbon to school?"

"Yes. I love my ribbon and I want my classmates to see it."

"Ok Shippo. Now come on and eat, we got to leave in fifteen minutes."

They ate breakfast and gathered the stuff they would need for school. Shippo grabbed his backpack while Kagome grabbed her big purse that you could fit text books in.( kinda like a Beach bag you know what I mean?)

Kagome locked the door on the way out. "I don't know what class you will be in yet. But remember be nice to your teacher and classmates."

"I hope I'm in your class Mama then I could be with you ALL day long!"  
Kagome chuckled. "That would be nice."

The rest of the drive to the Orange Star Kindergarten was in a peaceful silence. (orange star is from DBZ but I couldn't think of any other name for a school SORRY! )

Kagome pulled into the parking lot with her name on it.

"Mama I'm so excited!" Kagome giggled.

"Come on lets get you to your homeroom."

They walked into the school. Kids were running everywhere screaming

Kagome walked into the office. There was a young woman sitting behind the desk typing away on a computer.

"Hello Sofie. Can you tell me what class Shippo will be in?"

"Sure Miss. Higurashi." She pushed some keys. "Umm oh here it is. He will be in your class. Well that is a coincidence!" Sofie smiled up at Kagome.

"So I get to be with you all day Mama?" Kagome nodded her head. "Yay!"

Shippo started hopping up and down. "Come on Hunny let's get to class and greet all the other students."

Shippo stopped hopping and grabbed her hand. "Lead the way!"

Kagome giggled.

Kagome walked down the hall tuned left when she passed the bathrooms and went to the second door on the right.

"Well Shippo this is going to be your classroom for the rest of the year." Kagome unlocked the door and flicked on the lights.

"WOW Mama this room has more toys then I do!" Shippo started running around looking at all the toys that Kagome has collected over the years.

"OHH OH Spiderman action figures! Tops that GLOW IN THE DARK! A magician's kit! Mama did you see this! Can I have one?" He picked it up and ran over to Kagome.

"Did you help around the house this past weekend?" Kagome raised and eyebrow.

Shippo bowed his head and sighed. "No, I didn't clean my room." He started to walk away to put the kit back on the shelf.

Kagome smiled. "I'll tell you what. IF you finish your chores tonight. That includes cleaning your room I will get you a kit next week. Sound fair?"

Shippo's eyes lit up. "YES it is fair! Thanks Mama." He put the box on a nearby table and ran and gave Kagome a hug.

"Don't thank me yet you still have to do your chores."

"I know." Kagome started tickling Shippo.

"Excuse me Miss?" Kagome stopped and turned around to see a old midget with really bad skin complexion. It looked like his skin was green. Beside him stood a girl with her head bowed that was a little taller then him with her hair in a ponytail that was off the side of her head.

"Yes?" Kagome walked over to them.

"Is this Miss. Higurashi's class?"

"Why yes it is. I'm Miss. Higurashi and this is my son Shippo."

"A Pleasure to meet you Miss. Higurashi. I am Mr. Jaken and this is Miss. Rin. She is in your class."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Hello Rin. Would you like to play with Shippo?" Rin nodded her head.

"Hey Rin lets go play with building blocks!" Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and hauled her off toward a corner with blocks.

"So Mr. Jaken is Rin your daughter?" Kagome stood by the man watching the kids interact with each other.

"Oh no no She is my boss's daughter. He couldn't be here today because of a meeting. I don't have any children."

"Oh." Kagome looked behind Mr. Jaken to see other kids arriving.

"Excuse me Mr. Jaken I don't mean to be rude, but I have to greet the Parents and students."

"Its quite alright Miss. Higurashi I should be leaving."

Kagome stuck her hand out. "Pleasure meeting you."

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Mr. Jaken walked out of the classroom while Kagome went to meet her others students and parents.

By the time Kagome and Shippo got home she was exhausted. So was Shippo, he fell asleep on the way home. Kagome carried him inside.

"Looks like he isn't going to be doing any chores tonight." Kagome giggled low enough so if wouldn't wake him. "I'll still get him his magician kit." Kagome carried her son into her room and put his pajamas on him and tuck him in her bed. She went to the bathroom took a bath and got ready for bed also. She slid into the covers and kissed her son on the forehead.

_Today was a Hectic day. I hope tomorrow is better._

Ok just review this is longer then what I usually write so HA HA lol sorry Review and let me know if you want me to continue this story I actually really like this idea and I love this opening chapter so let me know what you think!

Love ya Guys

_**Ja Ne! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Classroom Love

Last Time:

"Looks like he isn't going to be doing any chores tonight." Kagome giggled low enough so if wouldn't wake him. "I'll still get him his magician kit." Kagome carried her son into her room and put his pajamas on him and tuck him in her bed. She went to the bathroom took a bath and got ready for bed also. She slid into the covers and kissed her son on the forehead.

_Today was a Hectic day. I hope tomorrow is better._

Now:

Kagome turned over in her sleep to where Shippo should have been but found an empty space. Her hand felt around, he wasn't there.

Kagome jumped up. "Shippo." She looked all around her room, her bathroom and his room. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Shippo!" Kagome was running down the stairs.

She ran into the kitchen and saw him standing on a stool at the stove cooking breakfast in his little kiss the cook apron.

"Did you holler for me mama?" _He looks so cute right now, I can't be mad at him._

"No hunny. So what's for breakfast!" Kagome moved over behind him and look over his shoulder.

"Hmm Pancakes! How about I take over while you go get dressed?" Kagome lifted him off the stove and took the spatula.

"Chief Kagome reporting for duty Sir!" Kagome made a screwed up face.

Shippo laughed "Mama your silly!"

"Go get dressed now." Shippo ran upstairs to get dressed while Kagome finished making breakfast.

After Shippo was dressed and eating Kagome ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Hunny ready for school?"

"Yeah I hope Rin and Seiji are there early."

Kagome followed him out the door "Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see."  
"K seat belt please." Shippo put his seatbelt on while Kagome started the car.

"Mama is Daddy ever coming back?" Kagome to her surprise didn't slam on the break.

"I really don't know hunny," _I Hope he never comes back._

Kagome pulled into the school.

"Alright let's go!" Kagome and Shippo made their way to her classroom.

"Rin!" When they came around the corner there was Rin with a different man the yesterday. _This must be her dad. _

"Hey Shippo. Miss Higurashi this is my daddy. Sesshomaru Tashio." Kagome walked over to the silver haired beauty.

"Hello Mr. Tashio." Kagome stuck her hand out. Sesshomaru silently placed his in hers.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi. Are we early?"

"Just a little bit." Kagome chuckled. Then turned to unlock the door, and flicked the lights on.

The kids ran past her and straight to the toys.

"There is this picnic for the kids this Saturday at the park that is down the road. I'm going to be sending out a letter for the parents with the time."

"That would be nice Miss. Higurashi --." Sesshomaru was interrupted when a scream of

"Uncle Sessy" interrupted them.

Sesshomaru tuned to see his little niece Winery.

"Hello Winery is you mommy or daddy with you?"

"It was mommy but she just dropped me off then left. I'm going to go play with Rin."

"Well Mr. Tashio what was you going to say before you as interrupted?"

"That Rin and Shippo seem to like each other and we should put together a play date for them." Kagome looked over to find Shippo and Winery playing together and Rin by herself.

"Yes we should." Rin walked over to kagome.

"Miss Higurashi can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure sweetie." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over by the door. Kagome bent down to her level.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I got this weird feeling. Its right here." Rin put her hand over her heart.

Kagome gave a knowing smile. "Was it when Shippo started playing with Winery instead of you?"

Rin bowed her head. "Yeah."

"Sweetie what your feeling is jealously. Its when somebody is feeling sad and kinda mad that someone they like is not paying attention to them."

"Does it go away?

"Eventually."

"I don't want Daddy to know, cause he's overprotective."

"Rin he's your father he is allowed to be overprotective over his adorable daughter, and just tell him its ' Girl Talk' ok?"

"Yeah." Kagome stood up and pulled Rin along.

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi." Rin hugged Kagome's legs.

"No problem Rin." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"What was the matter Rin?" Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter.

"Girl Talk Daddy." Rin went off to play with Shippo and Winery.

Kagome couldn't help but giggled even though she tried to hide it behind her hand.

"You think that was funny?" Kagome nodded her head.

"I bet you didn't plan to hear that until she was older." Sesshomaru glared at her but it only made her giggle more.

"Can you tell me what was wrong with her?"

" I would but she told me she didn't want you to know."

"Do you know how hard it is to be a single parent? Any kind of seret information I can get will help me understand her."

"Understand her? Mr. Tashio you not talking about a out of control teenager. Your talking about a six year old girl. and yes I know how hard it is to be a single parent I am one."

"I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"Who said anything about death? Two months before I had Shippo he left. If you will excuse me Mr. Tashio its about time for my students to arrive."  
Kagome walked off and left him standing beside her desk. '_Shit I will probably have to apologize at the picnic for that.'_

"Rin I'm leaving now. I'll pick you up after school.." Rin ran and gave her Sesshomaru a hug.

"Bye Daddy." Rin went back to playing.

Sesshomaru walked out of the classroom.

Over the next 15 minutes the rest of the kids showed up. Kagome had six total. There was Shippo, Rin, Mika, Koji, Seiji, Winery.

Mika is a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her parents are Izumo and Naraku.

Koji is a little boy with dirt brown hair with grayish blue eyes. His parents are Kouga and Ayame.

Seiji is a little boy with solid black hair and green eyes. His parents are Sango and Miroku.

Winery is a little girl that has silver hair and grayish eyes. Her parents are Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Ok class lets start by learning to write our names."  
Kagome went around and showed each student how to write their name and then helped them when they needed help.

The school day progressed slowly until it was time to leave.

"Ok class here are the letters about the picnic on Saturday please give them to your parents. Ok your dismissed."

All the students left.

Kagome grabbed her bag. "Are you read to go Shippo?"

"Yes mama."  
They made their way to their car and drove home to their two story blue house.

Once inside Shippo headed to the living room to watch TV.

"Hunny what do you want to eat? I'm actually thinking about ordering out so pick a place Pizza Hut, KFC, Or McDonald's.

"PIZZA!"

Kagome laughed. "That is what I was thinking."

Kagome grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Yes Yuri you can help me I'll like a pan pizza with pepperoni and sausage on it please and cheese bread sticks and a 2 litter of pepsi. $20.50? Ok can you have that delivered to 243 Pearl st.? Thanks." Kagome hung up the phone.

"It will be here in about 20 minutes. So why don't you go ahead and get our pajamas on and we can watch a movie tonight."

"Ok can we watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Shippo was jumping up and down on the bottom step.

"Yeah. You know they are making a new one. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp?"

"Yeah and you watch it thousands of times because you think Johnny Depp is hot! Mama gots a boyfriend!"

Kagome grabbed the cushion that was on the bar stool and threw it at him.

"Ha you missed mama. I'm gong to go get dressed!" Shippo ran upstairs.

Kagome went over to a brown cabinet and pulled out the movie and put it in the VCR and hit play. So it would already be through the previews.

The doorbell rang. Kagome went to the door and gave the deliver man $20.50 exactly.

"Hunny the pizza's here."

"Coming!"  
Kagome got out two plates and grabbed the pizza and bread sticks and went to the coffe table in the living room she put the pizza on one side and the bread sticks on the other and went back to get two cups and the pop. By the time she got back to the couch Shippo was already sitting on the couch.

" Let's eat!" Shippo diged in first.

"Ok the movies on."

After the pizza was gone and the soda the pair covered up with the blanket Shippo brought down from Kagome's room.

Kagome held Shippo while watching the movie. Shippo was asleep before the chicken scene. Kagome turned off the TV with the remote and moved and moved and got more comfortable with out waking Shippo and soon fell asleep.

_Today was a good day. Met a hot guy and pigged out with my son. Life is good._

**3 and ¼ pages ! alright and within a good time period! Sighs I know you love me! JK hope ya liked  
BYE BYE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Each chapter is going to be a day ok and the story started on a Wednesday that was chapter one, chapter two is a Thursday so this one is Friday so the Picnic is tomorrow

Guess I didn't know some peoples last name so forgive me

Also Shippo's school lets out around 3:15

Chapter 3

Previously:

After the pizza was gone and the soda the pair covered up with the blanket Shippo brought down from Kagome's room.

Kagome held Shippo while watching the movie. Shippo was asleep before the chicken scene. Kagome turned off the TV with the remote and moved and moved and got more comfortable with out waking Shippo and soon fell asleep.

_Today was a good day. Met a hot guy and pigged out with my son. Life is good._

Now:

Friday 

Something woke Kagome up around three in the morning. She looked around trying to find out what had waked her but she came up empty. She carefully picked Shippo up and headed up stairs and put him in his bed. She went into her room and decided to take a hot relaxing bath. She got undressed and put lavender scent bubble bath. She slid into the steaming water.

"Ahh mm this feels good." Kagome washed her hair her body before she slipped down to where he mouth was right at the water level. She sat there soaking for an hour.

She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Its only four thirty? Maybe I can go back to sleep." Kagome got out of the tub and dried off and put a fresh pair of pajamas on and climb into her bed.

Kagome was into sleep land but her dream wasn't very pleasant.

_Dream Sequence_

_A 8 month pregnant kagome was sitting on her bed crying. A guy with black hair was standing in front of the bed pacing._

"_Kagome she meant nothing to me, she was just a fling. Trust me." Kagome stood up and walked over to him._

"_You cheated on me I could never trust you again" Kagome started to walk away but the man grabbed her._

"_I'm your husband dammit don't walk away from me." Kagome looked him in his eyes._

"_I want a divorce." He let go of her arm._

"_YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME! I WILL GET YOU AND MY CHILD BACK!"_

_Ended_

Kagome shot up in bed. _Sleep was a bad idea._ Kagome looked down, she was covered in sweat. _I think I a shower is what I need._

After Kagome took a shower she went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast, it was already five o'clock.

Kagome made a big breakfast; Eggs, bacon, toast and waffles. _ I hope Shippo is hungry this morning._

Kagome went upstairs to wake Shippo up.

"Shippo wake up time for breakfast." The bundle on the bed yawned.

"Morning Mama." Shippo sat up in bed.

"Morning. Hope your hungry cause I made a big and I mean big breakfast. Come down after you get dressed."

She headed back downstairs and made her and Shippo a plate and took it into the living room and flipped on the TV. Kagome flipped the channel till she found the News.

"..._Hojo Saito was released from prison today after serving his six-year sentence for attempted murder on wife, Ka-" (didn't know Hojo's last name)_  
Kagome quickly shut off the TV. She was in an utter shock; how could she forget that he got out this month? She forgot because she became wrapped up in her and Shippo's new life that she just completely forgot.

Kagome put down her plate she suddenly didn't have and appetite anymore.

Shippo came down the stairs and sat beside her and started eat his breakfast.

"Mama are you ok?" Kagome jumped back a little.

"Yeah I'm fine hunny. Eat your breakfast."

Kagome when into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes she dirtied.

She looked at the clock, 7:00.

"Shippo are you done yet? It's almost time to go." Shippo walked in with his plate clean of food.

"That was really good Mama. Thank you." Kagome finished up the dishes while Shippo went and got his bookbag.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed to the door. She locked the door behind her; she got to her car and sighed.

She walked back up to the door and unlocked it. There stood Shippo on the other side looking quite amused.

"Mama I think you forgot something?" Kagome laughed and pushed him out the door and locked it back.

"Get in the car squirt." Kagome drove to work while Shippo talked about anything that popped into his head. She just nodded and said 'Un huh' and laughed when it was appropriated.

Kagome went into the office and got her mail as Shippo waited outside.

"Hey Sophia." Kagome smiled at the secretary.

"Hey Kagome. How are you this morning?"

"I could be better. Bye." Kagome walked to her classroom as Shippo skipped ahead of her.

As Kagome rounded the corner she saw Rin and Shippo talking and Sesshomaru standing a little ways away looking out a window.

"Hey Miss. Higurashi."

"Hello Rin. How are you this morning?" Rin gave a toothless smile.

"I'm great. Can Shippo come over for his play date tonight after school?"

Kagome thought a moment. _ Tonight? What if Hojo knows where I am and tries to take Shippo? Well He hasn't seen him in six years he might now recognize him. But Hojo has his ways of finding things out._

"Sure Rin if its ok with your Father" Rin turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Daddy, can Shippo come over for a little bit after school. Please?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin. How any one can deny her cute little face anything was beyond him.

"Yes Rin he can."

"Thank You Daddy and Miss. Higurashi." Kagome unlocked the door and the children rushed in heading for the toys.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Where do you live? So I can know where to drop him off at."

"He can ride home with Rin if he wants. I live on Beaker St. it's a couple blocks away from here. It's the only blue house on that street."

"Ok. How about I come get him around six or seven?" Kagome walked into her classroom and put down her bag.

"That sounds good." Sesshomaru turned toward the kids.

"Rin come here." Rin trotted over to him. "Shippo is going to ride home with you. Jaken or I will be here I'm not for sure who as of yet."

"Ok. I love you Daddy Bye." Rin hugged his legs. Sesshomaru kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Rin.

_Oh that is so adorable! His arms are so big compared to her small body. I wonder what I would be like for _me _to be in those arms…. WHAT? Where did that come from?_

Kagome blushed as she tried to get those thoughts out of her head.

But fortunately or unfortunately, depends on how you look at it, Sesshomaru saw it.

_What could she be thinking about that will make her blush like that?_

Sesshomaru stood up. "Bye Rin." He turned to Kagome.

"Good-Bye Miss. Higurashi." Kagome snapped out of her daze.

"Good-Bye Mr. Tashio" Sesshomaru left as the other students started to file in.

After school Kagome walked outside with Shippo. Jaken was outside waiting for them by a limo.

"Afternoon Miss. Higurashi." Kagome smiled.

"Afternoon Jaken." Kagome kneeled down beside of Shippo. "Have fun hunny. I'll come get you later ok. Love you."

Shippo hugged his mama. "I will. Love you too."

"Come on Shippo." Rin grabbed his hand and jumped in the car.

Kagome waved by to Jaken as he got in with them.

When Kagome got home she ran to the phone. She dialed her ex In-law's number.

"Hello?" _ Good his mother answered; his father never liked me._

"Haya it's me Kagome." Kagome heard a gasp.

"Kagome? Oh hunny how have you been? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Have you...Um... Heard anything from _him?_"

"Yes. He called and told us he was out and that he was going to see his son. Kagome you have to get Shippo and go somewhere." _GO WHERE? He'll find me anywhere!_

"Do you know if he knows where I am?" _Please say no._

"I don't know if he does. Have you told Shippo?"

"No. I'm afraid that he'll want to see him. Shippo doesn't even know that Hojo tried to kill him."

"I'm sorry but I got to go. Botan is hollering."

"Good bye Haya."

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome flopped down on the couch._ God what am I going to do? We can't pick up and move again. Shippo is starting to make friends; I got a job that I like I think I'm going to take a nap._ Kagome looked at her watch; it was four o'clock. She took the afghan off the back of the couch and lay down and quickly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_The lawyer walked toward Kagome._

"_Mrs. Higurashi did the defendant ever hit you?"_

"_Yes repeatedly." Kagome glanced up at Hojo; he had his fist clenched. The lawyer walked over to the jury._

"_Is it not true that he beat you so badly one time that you ended up in the hospital while you were pregnant?" There were gasps heard from the courtroom._

_Kagome was wringing her hands in her lap. _Be strong. Don't cry.

"_Yes. I was eight months pregnant at the time."_

"_No further questions your honor." The prosecutor sat down as Hojo defense attorney stood up._

"_Mrs. Higurashi at that time your husband 'supposedly' beat you up, were you not on drugs?"_

"_I object! He's badgering the witness. There is no proof that she was on drugs."_

"_There is no proof that she wasn't."_

"_If you would of read her medical report for when she was in the Emergency room you would see that her blood was cleared of all drugs."_

_The judge banged his gavel._

"_The prosecutor is right. Continue Mr. Ito."_

"_I have no further questions your honor."_

"_Your Honor the people rests their case."  
Kagome was sitting in the back with everyone else waiting for the jury to come back out._ Oh please put him in jail. If not he's going to find me and kill me._ Kagome rocked a one-month-old Shippo to sleep as she hummed._

_The jury filed out of their room._

"_Mr. Foreman what have the jury decided."_

"_We the jury have decided that on the accounts of attempted murder on two accounts that Mr. Hojo Saito is guilty."_

"_Bailiff take the defendant into custody please." Hojo turned to Kagome._

"_Do you think that I wont find you when I get out. I'm going to get my son back you bitch even if I have to kill you this time." Hojo laughed when as the bailiff pulled him out of the courtroom._

_End_

Kagome woke up._ Sleep just doesn't agree with me anymore. It should be about time to pick up Shippo._

Kagome drove to Sesshomaru's house as she thought about telling Shippo about his father.

She pulled into the driveway of a beautiful royal blue house. Kagome knocked on the door.

A short plump lady answered.

"Hello young lady you must be Shippo's mother. I'm Keade. Come in." Keade moved out of the way and Kagome walked in.

Kagome looked around the beautiful house. Paintings of all kinds were hanging everywhere.

"Is Shippo ready?"

"Yes he is. Have a seat in the living room and I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Kagome went into the living room. The couches were black leather; the walls were a blood red. _This room is beautiful._

"Hello Miss. Higurashi." Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing at the doorway.

"Please outside of the school call me Kagome, Mr. Tashio."

"As you wish Kagome, as long as you call me Sesshomaru."

"Alright Sesshomaru." _His name gives me shivers._ Kagome started to get a light blush.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw it. _She seems to always be blushing around me. I think I will ask her about it and make her blush more. Her red cheeks makes her sexy._

Before Sesshomaru could get the chance Keade came back in, followed by the kids.

"Mama!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo. Did you have fun?" Shippo nodded his head.

"Me and Rin played hide and seek and colored and played games and the best one was picking on Jaken!" Shippo put his little hands over his mouth as he laughed.

"Miss Higurashi." Kagome looked down and say Rin pulling on her pants.

"Yes Rin?"

"Can Shippo stay all night?"  
"I'm sorry Rin but he can't. He has to get up early tomorrow and he me get things ready for the picnic and we need to talk about something tonight."

"Kagome can I talk to you for a minute alone." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. She put Shippo down.

"Rin you and Shippo watch TV for a few minutes while I talk to Kagome."

"Ok!"  
Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the living room and into what looked like a study.

" I saw something very interesting on the news this morning. Have a seat." He sat down behind the desk while she sat in front of it.

" I don't think this is none of you business Sesshomaru."

" It is my business when your son plays with my daughter. This Hojo person can end up hurting Rin if he tries to kidnap Shippo."

"He is not getting my son; and I'm not running anymore. He probably already knows where we live and is probably on his way here now."

"If I may ask, why did he start behaving like this?"

"I don't see how it is any of your business; but, he started beating me cause I found out that he cheated on me with some witch named Kagura."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's jaw tighten and watched him clench his fist.

"Kagura is Rin's mother."

"Well, I'm not sorry I spoke bad of your wife."

"We were and never will be married. That bitch tried to get me to marry her but I found out she cheated on me. I didn't know who it was though; now I do."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitch.

"I think I should be going. I have to tell Shippo tonight about his father."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't told him?" Kagome stood and so did Sesshomaru.

"No I thought it would be better if he grew up not knowing his father tried to kill me and him and may very well do it again in the near future!" Kagome turned on her heel and was halfway to the door when Sesshomaru interrupted her strides.

Crap I was going to wait and apologize at the picnic but since I found out about her husband I might as well do it now.

"Wait. I'm sorry.. about just a minute ago and the other day when I assumed that Shippo's father was dead." Kagome turned and stared at him.

"Assuming Hojo was dead doesn't bother me as much as implying what I did to protect my son from his father's behavior was wrong! Shippo has never seen his father. He always asks me why other kids have daddies and he doesn't. It would break his heart for him to hear the truth. But now since his father is coming for him I guess he deserves to hear the truth."

"How do you know he is coming for him? He might have changed."

Kagome chuckled "Because six years ago when they were dragging him out of the court room he was screaming something like 'Do you think I wont find you blah blah blah I'm going to get my son back blah even if I have to kill you this time. And also his mom called me and told me he called her and told her that he was coming here."  
Sesshomaru walked around his desk and sat on the edge. " The police will not help you?"

Kagome sighed. "I've tried. They said they cannot do anything until he does something to physically harm Shippo or me and I don't want to move again because Shippo loves it here. We've moved so many times and I'm tired of running from him." Why am I telling him this? I hardly know him… I would like to get to know him better.. NO bad Kagome.

"I think its time for me to go get Shippo and leave." Kagome walked out the door and back into the living room. Sesshomaru followed after her.

"Shippo you ready to go?" Kagome smiled down at her adorable son.

"Yes Mama. Rin and I had so much fun tonight! Can she come over and stay with me tomorrow?" Shippo did he famous puppy eyes. This gets her every time.

"It is fine with me as long as Sesshomaru agrees to it." Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru; Rin was pulling on his pants leg.

"Please Daddy! I really like Shippo. Please?" Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter.

"Alright you can go over after the picnic. Is that ok Kagome?"

"Its fine with me. Come on Shippo we got to get home." Kagome led Shippo out the door after the goodbyes was said.

After they were in the car Shippo started asking questions.

"Mama what did you have to talk to me about." Kagome looked down at her son and sighed.

"We should wait and talk when we get home." Shippo nodded and looked out the window.

Kagome pulled up to her house.

"Ok hun we're home." Shippo jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Kagome followed after him a little slower.

Kagome walked into her living room and sat down on the chair adjacent with the sofa.

"Hunny come in here after you put your things away."

Kagome sat and daydreamed for a few minutes but woke up when she heard running footsteps down the stairs.

Shippo came in and sat on the sofa.

"Alright mama what is it?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "You know how you've been asking about your daddy?" Shippo nodded. "Well there are some thing I never told you about your daddy. When I was pregnant with you …Daddy .. umm .. Daddy use to hit me. Um Hunny do you know what Murder is?"

Shippo scrunched up his face. "Isn't that when someone hurts another person until they die."

" Yeah. Well your daddy tried to Murder you and me." Kagome looked at his face to see his reaction. There wasn't any he just sat there.

"What happened to daddy?"

"Another person called a judge sentenced him to six years in prison. Prison is where they send bad people so they don't hurt anyone. Well your daddy got out of prison today."

Shippo's eyes started to water. "Really? Does that mean ill get to see my Daddy?"

"Hunny I don't think you should. What if he didn't change and he still wants to hurt you?"

"Once daddy sees me he won't want to hurt me. I'm too cute to hurt." Shippo smiled.

Kagome laughed. "I'll make you a deal. IF your daddy comes here and wants to see you I will allow it ONLY if I'm with you too and we are some where public so he cant hurt us. Ok?"

Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome around the neck. "Thank you mama!"

"Shippo remember what I told you about strangers. If someone you don't know comes up to you and tries to get you to go with them don't. ok? Even if they say they are your daddy. Come get me or scream for some body ok?"

"Ok mama."

Kagome rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Alright its about seven so how about we mmmm go upstairs and play video games until its time for bed?"

"Yeah !" Shippo ran up the stairs. "last one up there is a rotten egg!"

"I'll be up in a minute!" Kagome grabbed a tissue off the stand and dried her eyes.

At least he knows now and he wasn't upset that I didn't tell him. I guess it went pretty well.

"Mama come on!" Kagome smiled and ran up the stairs and started tickleing her son.

"I love you Hunny." Kagome hugged Shippo.

"I love you too Mama. Now let's play Donkey Kong!"

Kagome laughed

All in all today wasn't a bad day. Maybe tomorrow will be better when I get to spend most of the day with Sesshomaru. AHH I cant think like that! He doesn't like me! But still its something to look forward too.

DUN DUN DUN I update TWO count them TWO stories in one day! you cant see it but I'm doing a victory dance right about now!

Thank you to all my reviews I really didn't have time to write out some responses but I promise I will next chapter! Keep reviewing and don't give up on me! lol


	4. Chapter 4

Hello FanFiction World! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years. Ive been writing I just haven't been typing and posting. So im putting this on all my stories that I still write and asking you guys which story do you want a chapter to first? Most Votes wins.

Thanks

Demented.


End file.
